The Knight and His Hime
by Uchiha-Tsuki
Summary: What chaos would happend when the cute yet naive pince,Naru-chan is stucked with his guardian aka body guard, the gorgeous yet HORNY Uchiha for the rest of his life? You will have to read to find out! Yaoi, AU, OCC, SasuNaru, ManyNaru, Itakyuu
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY AND I DO HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY IT!!**

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY'S LOVE, SWEARING, MANPREG, AU, OCC, LEMON AND LIME (AT LATER CHAPTERS), ****SASU X NARU (MAINLY), MANY X NARU, ITAKYUU...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Nice to Meet You, Hime**_

The birds were chirping happily with their beautiful melodies, chasing with each other and dancing with the gentle breeze. The sun was shinning brightly as it illuminated and warmed the land, everything was wonderfully peaceful, until…

"**_NARUTO-SAMA!!!_** Where are you, Naruto-sama!!!"

"Shit! Iruka sensei found out that I skipped the literature lesson!" The said blond muttered as he quickly run along the long corridor, softly cursing himself for having short legs.

Both of the azure orbs widen nervously as his sensei is getting near, without having a second thought, he quickly run to the nearest and locked himself in it. Laying his left ear flat on the cold surface of the wooden door, the blond shut both of his eyes tightly while softly prayed and plead the Kami-sama so that the burette won't walk in and found him.

His heart almost jumped out of his rib cage as the sound of the foot steps become clearer, and clearer. '_Please Kami-sama, please don't let Iruka sensei found me… if not he will nagged at me for hours and hours… and then… and then I won't have ramen for dinner!! Please…'_

"Naruto-sama!! You better come out now before Arashi-sama and Kyuubi-sama found out that you skipped the lesson, again!!!" The burette shouted as he continues to search around, looking under the marble tables and the back of the statues for the presence of the blond. Finding none, he sighed before continue his search, completely ignored the 'innocent' looking door beside him.

"Phew, thanks Kami-sama that I am save now…" Naruto sighed loudly as he let out the breath that he has been holding.

"Hmn, says who?" Both of the azure orbs widen in fear as a deadly, cool voice rang in his ears, goose bumps prickled on his skin as cold air blew into his sensitive ear.

"Gyaaa!!" The blond shrieked manly (ahem, I mean girly) as he stumbled a few steps backwards, causing him to loss his balance and sited on the floor, hard.

The blond pouted cutely as he rubbed his abused ass, letting a soft hissing sound. He then blinked as the figure who scared him walked closer and looked down at him, the huge azure orbs meet the bottomless onyx.

The blond almost gasped at the beautiful figure in front of him. He has short raven hair which spiked at the back and long bangs which lay beside his cheeks, giving him a stylish look. His skin was flawless and creamy pale, which contras with his narrowed onyx eyes. His shoulder was brood and what annoyed the blond the most is that the height of the raven, which is about 6 foot and above compared to his 5'2.

The blond then looked back from the firm chest, the long neck and then to the smirking thin lips… wait a second, did I said smirking?

"Like what you see?" The smirked plastered on the porcelain face widen as the blond blushed cutely and quickly looked at the floor instead of the raven.

The raven smirked as he scanned the cute blond in front of him. Although her blond hair were messy and unruly which spiked at each direction, but they did give her a childish look which match perfectly with her slightly baby-fat cheek. Her skin was lightly tan which now decorated with a nice hue of pink, just like her pouty plum lips.

The raven converted his attention form that long slim neck to the snowy white shirt. Although the sleeve part was kind of long and baggy for the blond, but this fabric does clearly show her body curve and giving her an even more feminine look.

But what interested the raven the most is that her eyes, her huge azure orbs which gave her an aura of innocent. He could swear that the sky's blue is no match for the azure orbs. (**NOTE : I used 'her' instead of 'him' since Naru-chan is a girl in Sasuke's opinion**.)

'_She is just so fucking cute_.' The raven almost purred as he looked at the beauty in front of him, just like a predator watching his prey hungrily. Although he mostly preferred males then females since they always stalks around him, and makes his life miserable, but maybe… maybe she is different…

Shaking away his thought, the raven cleared his throat and muttered, "Who are you and why are you in my room?"

"E-eh? Your… your room?" The blond tilted his head to aside cutely as he looked at the raven with his huge innocent orbs, then he pause for a while as if he is having something in his mind.

'Oh, I get it now!! Maybe he is one of the guests who paid otosan-sama a visit and stayed here for a while…that's why…'

"Yes, so do introduce yourself… dobe."

"Why… why you… you teme!! How dare you call me that!! Okasan-sama said it's rude to call others with names!!" Naruto pouted like a five year old kid as he glared (which turned into his infamous puppy eyes) and pointed an accusing finger at the smirking raven.

"Hmn, so are you." The raven repeated coolly as he looked at the blond amusingly.

"Why you-"

"Naruto-sama!!!" The azure orbs widen as Iruka's sound could be heard, again.

"Shit, he is still searching for me, I almost forget about it… may be it's better for me to return back to the study room…" Naruto murmured softly to himself as he slowly unlocked and peered outside at the crack of the door. Yata (1), it's clear, time to run!!

As he was ready to make a dash and run for his life, the blond almost gasp as his left wrist was caught by a strong grip.

"I am **_not_** finish with you yet." The raven muttered with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Em.. look, I really have to go now… maybe we will meet again sometime?"

"Hmn, what's your name?"

"Naruto… but you can call me Naru, just like the others…"

"Fish cake (2)?" The raven raised an elegant eyebrow as he looked at the fuming blond.

"Hey, that's not my favourite, ok? That's otosan's fault!! I… I bet that your name is worse then mine!!" The raven lightly chuckled as Naruto pouted and tucked his tongue at him cutely.

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke… that's my name and you better remember that." And with that Sasuke let go of the wrist and caused the poor blond almost stumbled out of the door.

"Sasu-"

"Naruto-sama!! There you are!!!"

"Gyaaaa!!!" The blond quickly run along the corridor and crashed with a lot of things on the way as the burette run towards his with the speed of light, the message of 'you-are-going-to get-it-when-I-lay-my-hands-on-you' reflected from his flaming eyes.

"Naruto huh… things are getting interesting here…" The raven let out a dark chuckle before closing the door and locked it this time.

* * *

"Naru-chan, Iruka told me that you are skipping lessons today, **again**, is it true?" Arashi asked as he slightly glared at his pouting son. 

"But otosan-sammmaaaa, the lesson is way too boriiiinnngggg… and okasan-sama always said that it's good for my health if I get some fresh air outside instead of locking myself up with those boring books!!!!" Naruto sulked and pouted at the same time as he grabbed hold of the hem of his father's shirt, swinging it slightly in a cute manner.

"But that doesn't mean that you should skipped your lesson and have everyone worried and searching for you…" Arashi sighed as he looked at his pouting son, he really did have a soft spot on him. (who won't? Naru-chan is waayyyy too cute!!)

"Gomen ne, but I really didn't mean to scare everyone!! What's more, who dares to hurt me since they are all afraid of Kyuu-aniki…"

"And what about me, Naru-chan?"

"Gyaaa!!! Why do people always like to sneak at the back of me like that?!" The blond pouted as he glared (cutely) at his aniki.

"Because it's fun?" The red head chuckled as he ruffled the unruly blond hair, enjoying the softness of them.

"It isn't!!! I almost have a heart attack from that!!"

"Hmn, speaking of attacks… otosan-sama…" The red head slowly walked towards his father and handed over a black scroll to him.

"So this is the report of the General Kakashi?" The older blond asked as he looked through the long written scroll, his facial expression harden as he looked at the lower part of it.

"So, Orochimaru had escaped huh?"

"Yes, otosan-sama, and it seems like a few of the prisoners followed him, too. The lists of names are at the bottom."

"Kabuto, Kisame, Haku, Kimimaru, Suigetsu and Zabuza …most of them are S-ranked criminals…" Arashi frowned as he finished the list.

"Yes, it seems that way and I have already strengthened the protection of the castle and the city by adding more guards to patrol and on the other hand General Kakashi is already on the way to capture them…"

"Hmn, but it seems that we are having another problem…"

"Ne, ne, what are both of you talking? I wana know too!!" The blond pouted as he runs towards his father and older brother, looking at the scroll curiously.

"Eh? What is this writing about… I can't even get a single word…"

"That's because you always skipped your English lesson…" Arashi muttered with a small smile.

"Serve you right." Kyuubi snickered while Naruto tried his best to glare at the red head, stomping his left foot right on top of his aniki's which earned himself a hiss of pain.

"Ouch!!"

"Hmp, serve you right!!" Naruto mimicked his brother as he giggled cutely.

"Alright, that's enough Naru-chan, since you had your revenge-"

"What, otosan-sama, that's not fair!!" Kyuubi whined.

"-now back to the topic. As you can see, now that these criminals had escape and there's chance that they might get their revenge by coming back and aiming their weapons at us."

"Eh? That's unfair!! Why us?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Em… because otosan-sama is the king and the ruler of this kingdom while both of us are part of the royal family?"

"Ohh… that's why… but don't you worry, otosan-sama, I will protect you all from those S-rank criminals when they try anything on us!!!" The blond said proudly while both of his elders comically sweat drop.

'_Yeah right, you are the one who needed protection the most…_'Both of them thought at the same time as they looked at the younger blond.

"Naru-chan, I know that you are very confident with your… em, fighting skill, but I think such '_**easy**_' task should be given to some more suitable person, ne?" Arashi smiled nervously at his younger son while ankled Kyuubi who is snickering beside him.

"Hmn… alright."

"Good, and for both of your information, I will assign a personal guardian for each of you, and they will followed you all around 24 hours to ensure your safety."

"But otosan-sama!! I could understand that if you are hiring someone for Naru-chan, but why me as well? You should know that I can perfectly protect myself!!"

"Hey, what do mean by that!!" The blond pouted.

"Hmn, but it's just for in case… you know, they would be handy if you are ambushed or what…" Arashi explain as both of his sons glared at him unhappily.

"But-"

"There's no but since this is my final decision and you shall meet your personal guardian at the dinner, **now**."

"Yes, otosan-sama." Both of the princes lowered their head in defeat as they followed their father to the dining hall.

* * *

"Mind to tell me why did I accept this quest again?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his older brother with a bored expression, his face is supported with the back of his right hand. 

"Hmn, because our otosan-sama asked us to." The older answered calmly before taking another slip of red wine.

"Cheh, this is going to be boring, just like the rest of the missions…"

"I don't think so, my foolish little brother." Itachi muttered as he let a smirk plastered on his flawless face.

"And why so?" Sasuke asked curiously and trying ignore the fact that his brother has been calling him names again.

"Because both of our clines, the princes of the Konoha Kingdom are hot as hell."

"Pervert."

"As if you are not interested."

"Cheh, and how do you know they are hot?"

Instead of answering this time, Itachi pointed towards left with a smirk on his face. Turning to the direction, both of Sasuke's onyx orbs widen when he landed his eyes on the blond. '_She… she is the one on the morning…_'

"Ah, it had been a while since I meet you, Itachi-san." Arashi smiled brightly as he walked towards the Uchiha brothers, followed by the two moody princes.

"It's my pleasure to meet you again, Arashi-sama and my otosan-sama asked me to send his regrets." Itachi smiled a little while bowled at the king, followed by Sasuke.

"Ah, Fugaku-san is as humble as ever. So this is your younger brother, I presume?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and it's my pleasure to serve the king."

"Sasu- it's **_you_**!!" The younger blond shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the smirking raven, leaving the others with questions.

"Hmn, it's nice to meet you again, hime." Sasuke muttered as he bowled at the shocked yet fuming blond.

"Hi-hime? I am as manly as you, teme!!!"

"Language, Naru-chan." Both of his father and brother muttered as they lightly glared at him.

"A… a male? You are a boy?" Sasuke almost chocked himself as he looked at the feminine beauty in front of him. Those huge innocent eyes, those pouty lips, the seducing yet slim waist and hips and the girly yet nicely shaped legs… _she is definitely a girl!! No, she is even far more better then other females in the town!!_

"Hmn, this is the first time I am agreeing with you, she is definitely a girl." Itachi muttered as if he could read his younger brother's thought.

"Hey, don't insult my brother although he really looks like a girl!!" Kyuubi barked as he glared at both of the Uchiha.

"Kyuu-aniki!! You are insulting me too!!!" The poor blond pouted as he pulled the hem of his brother's shirt.

"Eh? Gomen ne, Naru-chan…" The red head laughed nervously.

"And you are insulting the whole female population in the Konoha kingdom, too." The older Uchiha muttered as a devilish smirk plastered on his porcelain face, eyeing the red head with mischievous orbs.

"Ex-excuse me." Kyuubi asked as he glared at the long haired raven.

"Well, since both are you are more beautiful yet feminine then real females."

"Hmn, can't help but agreeing with you this time, aniki." Sasuke smirked as he looked at the fuming blond. 'Hmn, she… I mean he is very cute too when he is angry…'

"Why you…" Kyuubi growled in anger as he marched towards Itachi, and getting more annoyed that he is shorter then him. Itachi stood proudly at about 6'2 while Kyuubi is only around 5'6, where his head only ended around Itachi's shoulder.

"**_Alright, that's enough. Shall we continue our dinner?"_** Arashi muttered with a dangerous smile on his face, a few vain could be seen popping on his forehead.

"Of course." All of them answered in union as they quickly sited which ended with Arashi sitting in the middle, Itachi is sitting on the left with Sasuke beside him. While Kyuubi is sitting on the right, which is opposite Itachi and Naruto sitting beside him.

The blond pouted cutely and tugged his tongue at Sasuke as he realized that the smirking raven is sitting at the opposite side of him. On the other hand, Kyuubi mouthed 'bastard' at Itachi which the raven only widen his smirk in amusement.

"Well, I think it would be better if I introduce you all to each other, so that you all can 'smoothen' the relationship with others." Arashi sighed as he took a slip of wine.

"Alright, Kyuubi, Naru-chan, I would like both of you to meet your guardian, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha clan is well-known for their strength and wisdom; they had served for the royal family since ages ago."

"It's our pleasure." Both of the Uchiha muttered as they looked at their cline 'interestingly', just like a predator looking at their prey.

"WHAT!! But I don't want that **_jerk_** to be my **_guardian_**!!" Kyuubi whined as he pointed an accusing finger at the older raven.

"Same here!!! I don't want to be with the **_teme_**!!" The younger blond pouted.

"Language, sons and too bad since**_ I_** am the one who in charged **_here_**." Arashi slightly smirked as he continue the introductions, ignoring the pouts from both of his sons.

"Itachi-san, you will be guarding my older son, Kyuubi, and Sasuke-san, Naru-chan is with you now, hope that both of you will do your best, ne?"

"It's our duty to protect the royal families." Itachi muttered as he bowled at the king.

"I shall accomplish my quest although it would risk my life." Sasuke replied as he bowled at the king, too.

"And I am glad to hear that." Arashi smiled warmly as he could see determination and spirit are reflected from both of the Uchiha's orbs.

"Not us." Both of the princes murmured softly as they glared at those ravens.

"Alright, then Kyuubi and Naru-chan, show them your room."

"Eh? Why?" Both of them asked in union.

"Because they are going to stay with you in the same room, in order to protect both of you." Arashi answered as if it was the most natural thing.

**_"WHAT!!!!"_**

* * *

"This is my room..." Naruto muttered as he walked into the well decorated room and sited himself on the edge of his queen size bed. 

"Hmn, just as I thought." Sasuke said as he followed the blond, looking around the huge baby blue-painted room.

"That's means?"

"It's so girlish, just like you..." Sasuke smirked as he could see the little 'hime' started to pout and glared at him.

"Why you... you teme!!" Naruto barked angrily as he grabbed the things nearby, which only consists of soft toys and pillows and threw them towards the raven. But thanks to the poor blond's 'accurate' throwing, Sasuke easily blocked all the attacks and ended up standing in front of the panting blond, a smirk plastered on his porcelain face.

"You...pant... I... pant, pant..."

Without warning, the raven kneeled down so that he is at the eye level of the blond and hugged him into his warm embrace. Both of the azure orbs widen in supprise while his whole body paralysed, don't even know how should he reacts to this... this situation...

"This is what my okasan-sama did when I was panting or get scared..." Sasuke murmured gently before he started to rub and caresses the blond's back in slow, circular motion.

"Sa-Sasuke..." The blond murmured shyly as his whole face was blushing heavily. Apart from his father and older brother, Ssuke is the first who hugged him like this, and he kind of liking it, the warmth of Sasuke and the smell of Sasuke...

"Hmn?" The blush on his face deepen as Sasuke's voice vibrates on the tip of his sensitive neck, causing goose bumps to prickle on the redden skin.

"I... I feel better now... s-so could you-"

"But I feel like to hug you, just like now."

"Wha-" The blond blushed till to the tip of his ears as the the raven hugged him more deeply, resting his chin on top of the blond's shoulder comfortably.

"Don't move too much, or you will ended up hurting yourself..."

"But... but this is embarassing!!" Naruto whined cutely as he mimiced the raven and rested his whole face on Sasuke's broad shoulder, hiding his blushig face shyly.

"Hmn, but I can't help it, you are the perfect size to hug." _And you are so soft and warm too._

"Sasukeeee!!! Stop that!!" Naruto pouted as he lightly punch the raven's back.

"Hmn."

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have the fetish of hugging things?" Naruto asked innocently while Sasuke only rolled his eyes, what a way to ruin the atmosphere...

* * *

TBC

(1) yata means yeah or horrayy.

(2) in japanease, Naruto does mean fish cake, a kind of food...

WELL, THATS ALL NOW AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL CAN TELL THAT SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY OR NOT!!

OH, AND PLEASE DO REVIEW, MY LIFE IS DEPENDING ON THEM!!!!!

JA NE.

UCHIHA TSUKI.


	2. 2 Lost

**_OH KAMI-SAMA!!! FINALLY I MANAGE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER ALTHOUGH IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER TO ME!!_**

**_HAHA, AND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORT AND REVIEW, I AM REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU ALL DO ENJOY THIS FIC!! AND HERE'S CHAPTER 2, PLEASE ENJJJOOOOYYYY!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2. Lost_**

Dawn broke through the room's uncovered window, shedding lights into the spacey room. The cute little blond grumbled as the morning light danced across his face, greeting his sensitive eyes. Not used to the intruding lights, he slowly cracked open his hazy orbs, rubbing them with the back of his hands childishly.

"Mnn… it's already 10.40… yawn… it's been a while… yawn… since I have a nice sleep… maybe I should go and greet otosan-sama…and then… eh?" Both of the azure orbs slightly widen as when he tried to sit up, two strong forces or rather strong objects encircled around his waist from his back, prevented him from moving.

Turning his head slightly to the right, the blond almost chocked himself at the sight of a sleeping raven. The once cool yet emotionless Uchiha now resembles a five years old child, with his once stylish hair in utter chaos and his soft features to carefree and at ease. Slowly, Naruto turned his whole body slowly so that he is now face to face with the sleeping raven.

His azure orbs widen slightly as realization hit him. '_Yesterday… throw pillows at the teme…he hugged me… feeling sleepy… then… then I must have fallen asleep on him…'_

'_Hmn, but he is kinda cute when he is sleeping, wonder what his reaction is when I did this…'_ Naruto giggled cutely with his own thought before pocking the flawless cheek with his finger.

Sasuke grunted slightly and tighten the grip between Naruto's slim waist as nibble fingers brought the poor blond closer to his body, enjoying the warmth and sensation of it. With a satisfied sigh, he once more lost himself in the world of unconscious again.

Naruto blushed heavily as his face contacted with the slightly muscular chest, without realizing, his tensed body slowly relaxed as he inhales some of the raven's scent. '_Mnn… he smells like mint and… and he is so warm and nice to hug… can't deny that I feel so comfortable yet safe-'_

"**GYYYAAA!!** What do you think you are doing, Itachi!!? You fucking pervert!!"

"A morning kiss?"

"On my neck?! You are even leaving marks!!!"

"Hmn, can't help since your skin is so soft and-"

"Shut up!! SHUT UP!!! And don't you DARE to come near me, PREVERT!!!"

"Mnn… what was that?" Sasuke growled as he forcefully cracked open his eyes, greeting by a pair of huge, clear azure orbs.

"That's my aniki and your's… Ne, ne, Sasuke, what do my aniki meant by '_mark_'?" The blond asked cutely as he tugged the hem of the raven's shirt, the word 'curious' clearly written on his face.

"Do you really want to know, my hime…" The poor blond shuddered as Sasuke asked him with a dark, husky voice, blowing some cold air to his sensitive skin in the process.

"Em… well… I…" Naruto gulped nervously as he looked at the seducing onyx orbs then quickly turned to the opposite direction, feeling uneasy with the circumference.

"I can show you if you want." Sasuke smirked as the cute blond quickly turned back and looked at him excitingly.

"Re-really? You can show me?"

"Hmn." _'He is just so cute and innocent… Kami-sama, I just wish I can fuck-'_

"Show me!! I wana know!!"

"As you wish, hime…" In one swift move, the raven changed their position so that instead of sleeping next to the blond, he climbed on top of him, looking down at his prey hungrily. Without warning, the raven caught both of the smaller wrists and pinned them on top of the blond's head easily, earning a gasp from the surprised prince.

"Eh? Sa…Sasuke, mnn!!" The poor blond moaned as an eager tongue darted from it's confines, licking and wetting the dry chapped lips trying to push it's way past the barriers to reach it's destination into the wet warm cavern. Sasuke pulled the smaller body towards him, covering it with his own larger frame as his fingers gently trailed down the tan smooth of the blond's side.

"Ahh..." Finally the pouty lips opened with a gasp allowing him access to the forbidden troves inside as he gladly trailed the twin fangs with his tongue before moving to explore the sweetness within.

'_He tasted like honey and spice… what a unique taste… just like Naruto… and he is really sensitive, too…'_

"Sa… suke… sto-op…" Naruto whimpered embarrassedly and tried to release himself from the iron grip as the raven traced a path down his neck, licking and sucking sound could be heard. His whole body was trembling form this weird yet pleasurable sensation while his heart was pumping so quickly that Naruto thought it would jump out from the rib cage.

Ignoring the soft protest, Sasuke traveled further down until he reached above the collarbone and dipped his touch swirling it around, a smirk plastered on his face as another sharp intake breath followed by a soft moan rang in his ears.

"Hya… ahh!!" Both of his huge orbs shut in pain and pleasure as Sasuke sank his sharp teeth into the sensitive skin, biting, sucking and licking it until a flaming red mark is formed.

Satisfied with it, the raven slowly removed both of the wrists but still maintain in the same (awkward) position, looking straight at the pair of hazy orbs.

"You… you… pant… te-teme… pant…"

"Hmn, you are the one who asked me to do so."

"I… pant… I didn't ask you to molest me!!"

"Look at your neck, dobe, that's a mark…" Sasuke smirked as he slowly moved closer to the blushing blond, and whispered "Or do you want a bigger one so that you can have a better view?" before licking at the soft earlobe.

"Gyaaa!!! You… you-"

"Naru-chan, time to get up now, We are going to- what the hell are you doing to Naru-chan?!!" The fuming prince quickly run towards the couple and kicked the off-guard raven which caused him to stumble off the bed, landing on the floor with his butt, hard.

"Ouch, why did you do that for?" The younger raven slightly hissed in pain as he glared at the red head who is currently hugging 'his' Naru-chan tightly, just like a girl hugging her precious teddy bear.

"Well, that's a **_REWARD_** for molesting Naru-chan!! Grrr, you are just like your older brother!!! Pervert!!" Kyuubi growled as he tucked his tongue at the fuming raven.

"Hmn, I don't know that you are so _'energetic'_ in such early hours since you are not a morning person, little brother…" Itachi smirked as he walked into the room, looking at the fuming raven who is currently glaring daggers at him.

"So do you. I had heard the conservation of yours and _**your 'beloved Kyuubi'**_." Sasuke muttered sacrificially as he stood up by supporting the wall.

"Oh, at lease I manage to give him three hickeys…"

"Cheh, I am sure that mine (hickeys) can last longer then yours…"

"Enough of your stupid talk and get out of the room, **_NOW!!_** Naru-chan and I are going to take a bath!!"

"A bath? Together?" Both of the Uchiha asked in union as they looked at the confused Naruto and a fuming red head with lust, the image of a naked beauty flashed in their minds.

"Yup, we always take bath together so that we can rub each other's back!!" The blond answered innocently as a warm smile plastered o his face.

"Hmn, since we haven't taken our bath yet, mind if we join-"

"**_GET OUT OF HERE!! BOTH OF YOU!!! PERVERTS!!!"_** Kyuubi barked as he kicked both of the groaning Uchiha out of the room.

"Why don't you just tame that bitch of yours a bit, he is so wild and annoying.." Sasuke muttered as he glared at the smirking Itachi.

"That's where the fun is…"

* * *

"Eh? Hunting?"

"Yup, since it's the hunting season now, I am going to hunt at the nearby forest." Kyuubi explained as he prepared some of the food and medicine supplement.

"I wana go too!!! I wana go hunting too!! Can I go, Kyuu-aniki? Can I?" The blond whined as he tugged at his brother's shirt and swinging it in a cute manner.

"But-"

"Pleeassseeee?" Naruto pleaded as he looked at the gulping red head with his infamous puppy eyes.

"Alright, I shall asked okasan-sama about this." Kyuubi muttered as he sighed in defeat.

"Yata!!! Aniki, you are the best!!!" The blond shouted happily as he hugged his brother happily, which only receive a light punch by the smiling red head.

"Don't be so happy first, there's still one problem though…"

"Eh? What now, Kyuu-aniki?"

"Your ridding skills… you can't control a horse well, ne?"

"That's not my fault!! That's that 'stingy' stallion's fault for running around wildly when I played with its ears!!!" The blond pouted cutely as he crossed both of his hands in front of his chest, puffing like a child.

"Hmn, he can share a horse with me, I can ride…" Sasuke muttered with a smirk as he walked towards the Uzumaki siblings.

"Sharing a horse with a pervert like you?! I think it's a wiser choice if-"

"-if you share a horse with me…" The long haired raven whispered seducingly while licking at the tip of the sensitive ear, both of his hands wrapped around Kyuubi's slim waist.

"GyyAAA!!! Itachi!!! Stop doing that!!!" Kyuubi fumed as he chased around the raven who is laughing like maniac, trying to punch the light out him while the blond and raven comically sweat drop.

* * *

"Mind to tell me why am _**I **_agreeing to share a horse with a big **_pervert _**like **_you_**?" Kyuubi sulked as he slightly turned around so that he could glare at the smirking bastard behind him.

"Because you like me hugging you, just like this…" With that, both of Itachi's hands which are holding the reins (1) moved lower and lower until they rested around the slim waist, earning himself a sweet gasp.

"Hands… hands off, pervert!!" Kyuubi barked as he blushed madly.

"Hmn, can't do so… and you smell so sweet, wonder what brand of shampoo are you using…" Itachi murmured as he inhaled the sweet scent of the poor prince, licking the back of his neck at the process.

"Gyaaa!!!" Kyuubi squeaked as the wet organ contacted with his sensitive skin while the raven '_accidentally_' kicked the sides of the horse which caused it to accelerate as if it is running for life.

On the other hand, Sasuke and Naruto only sweat dropped, again as shouting of 'perverts' and 'bastard' could be heard.

"Sasuke, should we accelerate too in order to chase them?" The blond pouted as he also turned slightly to look at the raven behind.

"Hmn." Sasuke smirked back as Itachi turned his head around and smirked at his little brother before disappearing in the sight. '_Hmn, so he did that in purpose huh? In order to have some privet time…it's fine with me…'

* * *

_

"Sasuke, it's all your fault and look now!!! We are lost in this big, mean forest!!!!" The poor blond whined as he glared cutely at the raven.

"Hmn." Was the only reply from the raven as he tying the reins around the trunk, allowing the stallion to take a rest for the next journey.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmn?"

"I am hungry…" The blond pouted as he grabbed the hem of his black leather jacket, looking (seducingly) at him with his infamous puppy eyes.

"Alright, I will go hunt something for lunch… what would you like?" Sasuke sighed as he looked at the blond, his head slightly titled to aside cutely with a finger on his pouty lips, as if he is deciding of something. Kami-sama, did he practice that in front of the mirror everyday or what… there's no way someone can look so damn cute whenever and whatever he is doing…

"I want miso ramen!!"

"Baka, there's no way I can get those junk in deep of the forest… what's more, aren't you royal should be eating something more… _**high class**_?"

"Ramen _**is**_ a high-classed food!! It is the most delicious food in the world!!!"

"Yeah right." Sasuke muttered sarcastically as he looked at the surroundings. Hmn, we are deep enough to be at the centre of the forest, rabbits should be available…"So do you eat rabbit?"

"Hmnn… it's fine with me, I think… since I rarely eat them…"

"Rabbit is it then… be careful and wait for me here; I will be back soon…" With that the raven give a chaste kiss on top of the blond's forehead and walked away quickly, leaving a blushing blond behind.

"You… you teme!!! For the last time I am not a _**girl!!!"

* * *

**_

"Cheh, that was harder then I thought… maybe I should train my hunting skill more after we head back." Sasuke murmured as he lightly glared at the two rabbits he caught, cursing them for causing him gone through all the trouble.

"Naruto?" Sasuke almost shouted as he realized that the blond was missing from the spot. Did I get the wrong place? No, since the horse is still tied here…

"Naruto?" The raven shouted again as he walked around. Don't tell me that the dobe go wonder around and get lost at the middle…

"Naru-" Sasuke gasped at the sight as he was standing in near the spring, just in front of him was a naked blond, a fucking _**sexy**_ naked blond!! Naruto was slighted turned so he did not realize the presence of Sasuke while the (perverted) raven watched the blond cleaned himself.

Both of his onyx orbs which is now slightly red traveled from the long smooth neck to the creamy chest, he could swear that drool is dripping from his mouth as his view connected with those pink, perky nipples. _'I just wish I can tease and sucked them until they turned hard and red…'_

Shaking his (dirty) thought away, his eyes traveled down to the slim waist and flat stomach. Blood started to drip from his nostril as he looked at the narrowed hips with nicely rounded tight ass, unconsciously, Sasuke licked his dry lips.

Sasuke turned slightly to the right as dark chuckle was heard follow by a mischievous voice, "**_What are you waiting for, Uchiha? Just rush towards that fuckable blondie and fuck him like no tomorrows!!_**" A chibi version of him with red horns and black leather wings smirked.

Another softer voice spoke up "_**No, Sasuke-kun, you can't do that!! He will be mad at you if you do so!!"**_ The chibi with white robe and wings shouted.

"**Who cares about that?! What's more important now is to solve your… _problem _down there…"** The devil-version Sasuke grinned while the raven quickly looked down and… shit!! I am already aroused by just watching… I am an Uchiha for god's sake!! How could I get a hard on so easily?!!

"**_But… but he will hate you for the rest of your life-'"_**

"**_Shut up and go fuck yourself if you have nothing to do!!"_**

**_"Why you… how dare you…"_**

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Three of the raven tensed as the blond shouted out of blue. The onyx orbs widen in fear while the two chibi disappears with a 'puft'. _'Shit, what should I do now? Should I just walk out or continue to hide here…'_

"I am asking you a question!!" Sasuke gulped as the blond shouted annoying again, some sound of water splashing could be heard.

_'He sounds pissed off, maybe it's better if I surrender...well, here goes nothing.'_ "Naruto, I am sorry for-" The raven paused as he looked at the blond (already with a pair of shorts but still topless) who is currently talking to a fluffy orange blanket. '_He must be dressed when I am having those thoughts behind the bushes…'_

"Eh? Sasuke, when did you come back?" Naruto asked while tilted his head aside cutely, turning his attention from the orange 'blanket' to the raven.

"Em… just a while, Naruto, what's that in your hand?" _So, he didn't even know my presence? Thank Kami-sama…_

"Oh, you mean this? I just saw him nearby so I asked him to join me!!" The blond chirped happily as he picked up the orange kit and showed to the raven.

"A fox?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the soaked creature. It has bright orange fur all over its body except for both of his hint legs and stomach which is coated with white fur. Its fluffy tail is also orange with white tips. It seems like a normal kit except for its bloody red orbs and a weird symbol which kind of like a moon on top of its forehead.

_'What's with that symbol and is it my imagination or that kit is… is smirking at me?'_

"Yup, he is cute isn't it?" The blond smiled as he hugged the kit happily where it started to lick at the smooth chest, its fluffy tail swinging back and forth in excitement.

"Hmn." The raven glared at the (smirking) kit as it continues to lick the creamy skin as if it is licking a lolipop. _'I just wish I was that fox… then I can…'_

"Hyaa!! Don't do that!! I am not your mommy!!" Naruto squeaked embarrassedly as the kit started to lick at one of the pink nipples, but only growled in the middle as it was picked up by the nape of its neck.

"Try not to mess up with other's properties, fox." Sasuke growled lowly which can only be heard by the fox while glaring at it with his infamous Uchiha-death-glare.

While the fox only growled in return with a _'Let-me-go-now-or-else'_ glare.

"Sasuke, stop glaring at the kit, you are scaring him!!" The blond pouted as he picked back the kit and hugged it protectively.

"Hmn." Sasuke continue to glare while the kit tucked its tongue at the fuming raven, a victory smirk plastered on its face.

'_Stupid fox.'

* * *

_

After having the meal, (where the blond happily shared the rabbit with the kit and the annoyed raven which hope to kill the fox and eat it with the rabbits) both of them prepared a hand-made bed with dried leaves and decided to continue their search tomorrow since it's getting late.

"Sasuke…" The blond who is sitting next to the sleeping raven muttered, his head is lowered so that some of his locks covered both of his eyes.

"Hmn?"

"I am scared…" Tears started to roll down from those glassy orbs as the owner looked up at surprised raven and sobs.

"Naru-chan… what's wrong?" Sasuke asked nervously as he quickly sited up and looked at the crying blond.

"I… what if we can't… sobs… can't find Kyuu-aniki… and Itachi… sobs… tomorrow… sobs… and… and stuck here fo-forever? I am sca-cared…sobs…"

"Baka. I am here; I will stay with you…" The raven muttered as he hugged the sobbing blond into his embrace, soothing the blond by rubbing his back in comfort manner.

"But…"

"There's no but, just don't worry and leave things to me, I swear that I will protect you no matter what…" Sasuke muttered as he pulled away from the blond slightly so that he could look at the blond, the determined onyx meet the glassy azure.

"Sa-Sasuke… thank you…thank you so much…" The blushing blond muttered between sobs as he hugged back the raven, enjoying the warmth of the larger male.

"Hmn…" Sasuke only lightly smile as the blond nuzzled his heated cheek on his chest cutely, a soft purring sound emitted from those pouty lips.

"Sasuke… can… can I… sleep while hugging… you like this?" The blond asked out of blue as he looked at the raven embarrassedly.

"Hmn, of-ouch!!!" The raven hissed in pain as the kit bite his palm, hard until a heat red mark is left. But what annoyed the raven the most is that instead paying attention to his abused palm, Naru-chan 'talked' with the kit instead.

"Eh? Are you also sensitive to the cold? Do you wana sleep with us since Sasuke is really warm!!" The fox only yipped happily and taking the answer as yes, the blond leaved a gap between both of them (Sasuke and him) and let the fox snuggled into the space.

"Hell no!! I am not going to sleep with that fur ball!!" Sasuke growled as he nurse his abused palm, glaring the kit at the process.

"But Sasuke, he is cold and he needs warmth…" Naruto pouted as he looked at the raven with pleading puppy eyes.

"No way!!" Sasuke barked. _'I am not going to change my mind, not this time!! That fur ball, I swear that when I get a chance to lay my hands on it, it will be suffered like hell!!'_

"Pleeeaaassseeee?" The blond tried again by activate 'Uzumaki puppy eyes' level two.

"No."

"Sasuke-sama… pleaseeee… just this time… pleassseee, Sasuke-sama…" Sasuke almost chocked himself as he heard the word 'sama' (2). _'What the hell…'_ Without realizing, the blond has already sited on his laps with his legs beside the raven's waist.

"Naruto…" Gulping nervously as Sasuke looked at the half lidded and not to mention sexy azure orbs, those pouty lips which is only a few centimeters away from his' and worse, the soft, rounded ass which is sited really _**close**_ to his aroused member.

_'Shit, what happened to the naïve yet innocent Naru-chan? And I am already having a hard on by just having him sit on my lap?! Kami-sama, what's happening to me?!!'_

"Sasuke-sama…"

"Alright, fine, you win." Turning his slightly blushed face to aside, Sasuke muttered with a sigh of defeat.

"Really? Yata, Sasuke you are the best!!" The blond chirped as he hugged the raven happily.

"Hmn, let's sleep now and make sure that that fur ball won't bite, or else I will kick it out of here." 'It seems that the normal Naruto is back, does he have split personalities or what? But frankly speaking, I like both of them… the innocent and the seducing ones…'

"Roger!!" Naruto saluted cutely before pulling the purring fox into his embrace while Sasuke hugged both of them (Naru-chan and the fox) before letting darkness take over.

* * *

**TBC**

(1) Reins are a type of horse tack which attached to the bridle (an arrangement of straps around the horse's head) and used for riding and driving the animal.

(2) Although most of you understand what 'sama' means but still just to make sure... 'sama' is used for someone who is strong or powerfull, it is also refered as master.

ALRIGHT, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW AND PLEASE DO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER...

JA NE.

UCHIHA TSUKI.


	3. 3 Hatred and Lust

**_Hiya!! I am back from the land of Death in order to finish this chap, haha!!! I must say that i am really glad that most of the readers live this story so far and thanks for all the reviews!!! Those really revive me from Hell..._**

**_Warning : Yaoi, Boy's love, swearing and cursing, Au, Occ, Male preg, lemon and lime, SasuNaru, ManyNaru, ItaKyuu and no flames please..._**

**_Claims : I own nothing except for that fox... for now._**

**_All right, this is chapter 3, please enjjoooyyyyyy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 Hatred and Lust._**

"Mnn… sto-op it…yaah... you… you fucke-hyaaa!" The smaller red head moaned in ecstasy, his back bended into a beautiful arc as his flushed body was decorated with a layer of sweat and pre-cum, clear and white liquid soaked his strembling thighs.

"Hmn, can't hear you, mind to repeat?" Itachi smirked slyly as he pumped the erected staff with increasing speed while the other hand played and jingled those rock-hard balls.

"Kyaaa… tak-take off… ahh… take off that…that…mnn… thi-ingggg…hah…"

"Thing? What thing?" The raven asked innocently as he lowered his head and licked the pink penis which stood proudly in the air, earning himself another sweet gasp from Kyuubi.

"Fu-fuck!! Hah… take… take that cock…ahh… ring awaaayyy!!" Kyuubi shouted hoarsely between moans as he struggled hardly, tried to free himself from his rapist aka Uchiha Itachi.

_'Fuck!! This is not happening!! This is not happening!! This must be a dream!! A fucking wet dream with both of my hands tied around a tree, being blindfolded, a fucking cock ring around my fucking hard penis and worse, a fucking HORNY Uchiha jerking me off!!! Just please… let me wake up from this… this KINKY wet dream!!!!'_

"This is not a dream, my dear pet and welcome to reality…" Itachi spoke as if he could read what his lover was thinking, before licked the precum which was leaking from the slit of the staff, causing the poor red head to moan in pure pleasure.

"…It's your own fault to accept the bet…" A bite at the base of the slicked penis.

"HYYaaaa!!"

"…and yet you dare to seduce me by acting like a _slut_…" Another long lick from the head till the base of the harden staff.

"Nooo!!! Ahhaaah…"

"…you always called me a pervert, but now look at yourself... moaning shamelessly with an erection…" The hard penis was engulfed till the base in a swift move.

"Ahhh!! Please… ple-hah… pleaseee…"

"Please what?" Itachi asked slyly as his head bobbed up and down, deeply engulf the painfully erected penis.

"Com… please…hyaa… let-let…pleasee… let me come…" Tears were rolling down from both of the bloody red orbs as the owner thought that he is going to be insane with all those heat and pain at his lower region, his penis was painfully hard as if he is going to be exploded.

"Alright, poor baby… I will let you come…" Itachi kissed tear-wet cheek lovingly, as if he couldn't stand just how lovely the boy was before withdrawing the ring cock.

More tears spilled from the ruby-colored orbs as his lips trembled and no sound came out. Within seconds, Kyuubi's cock started to spurt out jets of semen as he let out little whimpers, and then he collapsed back into the grassy ground. He tightly closed his eyes and started to pant hoarsely.

The raven slowly untied his now bruised wrist and picked him up until he is sitting on top of his laps, his sweaty back rested against the larger frame. Kyuubi groaned as his limp yet still sensitive penis contacted with his half-soaked pants. '_Thanks Kami-sama it's black…'_

"Fuck… pant… fuck you, you… pant… you fucker!! What the hell was that?! I am not some random slut that-"

"I like you."

"I know that and… huh?" Kyuubi slightly turned so that now he is sitting on a more comfortable angle, face to face with the raven.

"I said I like you, and I am willing to do anything for you… so forgive me, ne?" Itachi asked softly as he buried his face on top of the ruby red locks, inhaling the sweet yet wild scent of them.

"Itachi… but, but that still doesn't mean that… that you can do that **_THING_** to me without my permission!!! That's called raping, you know?!" The red head shouted as he pushed away from the larger male and glared at him.

"That's because you seduced me." Itachi calmly answered.

"What?! I didn't!!" Kyuubi shouted hysterically which caused the taller male winced at the loud sound.

"Hmn, as if you didn't enjoy yourself just now…" A sly smirk plastered on the porcelain face as the mischievous orbs glanced at the blushing male.

"Wha-Fuck you!!"

"Tsk, tsk, and such rude words slip out from such beautiful lips." The blush on Kyuubi's face darkens as the raven brushed his pouty lips gently with his thumb, looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Get… get away from me, you pervert!!! You are going to get it when we headed back to the castle!! I am going to tell otosan-sama about this and your dick shall be cut off before-mmnnnfff!!" The poor red head struggled as Itachi caught him off guard and sealed those pouty lips with his own.

Kyuubi softly moaned as the raven licked and nibbled his bottom lips lovingly, before thrusting his lips into the slightly parted warm cavern. The ruby orbs slightly widen as the wet, hot organ danced across his cavern, tasting and licking around his gums and tongue. _'What… what am I doing?! Why am I submitting to this fucking pervert!! I am a prince for god's sake!!'_ Finally snapped out of the pleasure sensation, the red head took a breath and bite onto the wet organ, hard which caused Itachi withdrew his tongue, wrinkling his nose in pain.

"You fucking pervert!! I won't let you walk away alive for this!!! I won't let you toyed me as if you own me!!Let us watch and see, you will regret for all of these and then you will kneel and asked for my forgiveness!!!!"

Kyuubi's narrowed orbs slowly tuned from anger to confusion as the taller raven lowered his head; both of shoulders were shaking fiercely.

"Itachi?" 'Is… is he crying? Did I scare the shit of him until…' The red head thought as he slowly crawled (Since they were both still sited on the ground.) towards the still trembling raven.

"Hyahahahahaha…" Kyuubi started in shock as Itachi laughed like a maniac out of blue, in fact that the raven was laughing so hard until tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Ita-kyaaa!!" Both of the ruby orbs widen as the raven suddenly flipped over which caused the poor red head landed on the hard ground with his stomach, his virgin ass stood up in the air. While the raven lightly press against Kyuubi, which shocked the red head even more when something really HARD brushed against his clothed ass.

"You really amused me, Kyuu-chan and I have to say that you are the only one who could make this far…" Itachi whispered seducingly while the red head only gulped nervously, not liking neither the idea nor the awkward position between them.

"Em… Itachi, I…"

"Since you already have all the fun just now, it's only fair if I have my turn now, ne?" The raven licked the sensitive ear lobes before thrusting and brushing his erection against the flushed yet nervous uke.

"NOOOO!!! Go fuck yourself if you are hornyyyy!!!" Kyuubi shouted on top of his lungs while Itachi only chuckled darkly before undressing 'his' uke and ready to solve his only _'problem'_.

**"HEELLLPPP MMEEEE!!! Otosan-sama!!! Naru-chaannnn!!!"

* * *

**

"Eh? Sasuke, did you heard something?" The blond asked and softly giggled as the kit licked his cheek lovingly.

"No, I didn't… maybe it's just the bird's chirping sound…" Sasuke replied as he glared at the happy fox which is enjoying his time with the blond, 'his' blond in fact.

"Oh, never mine then, but Sasuke, do you really need to walk so far away from us?" Naruto pouted as he looked at the taller male confusingly, eying the distance between them.

"I hate that shitty fur ball." Sasuke hissed.

"Aww, why would you hate him? He is so cute!!!"

"Oh, and that's because your oh-so-cute-pet didn't **pee** on your clothing and shoes when you take a bath at the spring!!" Sasuke barked in annoyance as he recalled all the trouble he had to rewash all his clothing until they almost torn just to get rid of those smelly urine. _'And speaking about that foul smell… ' _The raven wrinkling his nose in disgust as the scent of urine from his shirt attacked his nostril.

"But he said that he didn't mean that!!! Right?" The blond smiled as he received a yip from the fox. "See, he really didn't mean it!!"

"Yeah right." Sasuke muttered sacrificially.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmn?"

"Tsuki said he is hungry."

"Moon (1)? You even named that damn brat?!" Sasuke shouted hysterically while the fox let out a low growl, as if it's giving a warning not to offence him and being a kind-hearted man, Sasuke pointedly ignored it.

"Stop being such a **_girl_**, Sasuke!! I just don't get it, why are you always picking on Tsuki? He didn't offence nor did anything wrong to you!!" The blond pouted as he glared at the fuming raven, both of his huge azure orbs narrowed in anger.

"Me being a **_girl_**?!! What the fuck!! And tell you what; the fact is that that **FUR BALL** always picking on **ME**!!! Not the other way round!!"

"What are you talking about?! There's no way it's his fault!!"

"Then are you saying that it's my fault?!"

"Yes!!"

"Wha-fuck you!!" Sasuke's eyes silted with a hint of red as he glared at the fuming prince.

"How… how dare you talk like that to me?!! My otosan-sama hired you and that makes me your boss, too!!"

"Boss your ass!! You have no right to order me around, you son-of-bitch!!!" He mocked at the gasped blond, shaking his head slightly as the image in front of him started to waving.

"Shut…shut up, you jerk!!!"

"Hmn, cat gets your tongue? Moron…" _'What's with me? I shouldn't say such rude words to him!! But… they just slipped out of my tongue… without my control… and… and why is the surrounding… spinning?'_

"Why you… you are nothing but a teme!!"

"**_Oh really?"_** The raven asked in a dark, husky voice as he stalked towards the blond, both of his hazy eyes turned bloody red and filled with lust.

"Sa… Sasuke?"

**_"So it's alright for me to fuck you right here… since I am a teme…ne, Na-ru-to?"_** Sasuke chuckled darkly before tackled and pinned both of the thinner wrists in spilt second, earning himself a surprising gasp from the said blond.

"Sasuke… what… what are you doing?" The blond asked fearfully as he looked at those bloody orbs which are thirst of lust.

_**"What am I doing you ask?"**_ Sasuke repeated the question as he let out a dry laugh, an ugly expression on his normally calm face.

_**"Tell you what, bitch, from the first day I laid my eyes on you, I wanted to shove my dick into the tight ass of yours and fuck you until you can't walk for the rest of your life."**_ The raven whispered huskily before bit onto the soft earlobe until it draws blood.

"Kyaa!! Itai(2)!!" The said blond moaned in pain as Sasuke lightly licked and sucked the sweet liquid from the wound.

_**"I will make those cute nipples of yours red, hard and perky…"**_ A long lick on the sensitive neck, leaving a slimy, wet trail behind.

"Sa-"

_**"Then I will make you really hard until you begged me for release…again… and again…"**_ Sharp teeth sank into the junction between the neck and shoulder.

"Haaahhh!!"

"**_I will fuck the tight ass of yours until your semen are all drain from cuming…"_** A lick with the tip of tongue around the new mark with slow, circular motion.

"Sasu-"

_**"I will enslave you… so that you will become my fuck toy… a bitch… for the rest of your life…"**_ Colour drained from the said blond's face as the raven thrust his hips against Naruto, causing beautiful friction between both of the clothed erection.

**_"You have become so hard just from my dirty talk? What a whore…"_** The larger male chuckle darkly before grabbing the clothed erection of the blond below him, pumping and stroking it with full speed.

"Kyyaaaa!!! Sasu-ke… ahhh… stoppp thi-is!!! Thi-hyaa… not you!!! Nyaa… lost… mnnn… yo-oour mind!!! Hiyyaaa!!" Naruto moaned between sobs while the raven only laughed dryly in return.

_**"But you are enjoying it ne, you whore…"**_

"Sasu-sobs-ke!! Ahaa…"He could feel tears of helplessness flow down his cheeks. Sasuke chuckled with amusement, a thrill of dark delight racing through him.

_**"Don't cry , my pet… I haven't given you anything to cry, yet… save those tears… you would need them, soon enough…"**_

"Ha-ahhh!!!" Before long, the blond arched in a tight climax as white starts danced in his vision, tears coursing down his face as he writhed.

"_**Those blues eyes of yours… belong to me and there's nothing more enjoyable to watch them beg…"**_ Sasuke purred and gave the limp organ a hard squish before removed his hand from the soaked pant.

"Sa…ke… fuck… fu-uck you…" The blond muttered between pants as he glared at the chuckling raven hatefully.

_**"No, I am the one who is going to fuck you…"**_ The raven gave out a weird yet ugly expression before stalked towards his uke, licking his dry lips in hunger… for sex.

"The hell you will!" Naruto shouted as he gathered himself and quickly kneeled the raven on top of him with his ankle, which caused Sasuke to stumble backwards with hiss of pain.

"I hate you Uchiha, you are the worse!!!" Naruto shouted in pure hatred and disappointment before running off to the opposite direction, leaving a groaning raven behind.

"Shit… my head… hurts… is spinning… What… what have I done… I just… kiss… molested… no… grrrr… dizzy… red… red everywhere… Naru-to…" Sasuke muttered incoherently as he collapsed onto the hard ground lifelessly. He slowly reach out a trembling hand in hope to get back the blond but only manage to watch the back of the running blond hazily until he disappear in his sight and let the darkness take place.

On the other hand, the fox aka Tsuki jumped out from the bushes and landed on the back of the fainted Uchiha, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. **_"Such a fool, looks like things are going as Master planed…"

* * *

_**

"Maybe you should eat more, you are even lighter then you seems." Itachi let out a chuckle as he lightly pinched the red head's tight, who is currently having a piggy ride from the raven.

"Shut up, you pervert!! Just… just keep going!!" Kyuubi barked embarrassingly as he snuggled his blushing face into Itachi back, his forehead rested on the broad shoulder. _'Mnn… Itachi does smell good… especially his hair… wonder what kind of scented shampoo he used…'_

"As you wish hime, so… does it still hurt?"

"Does it hurt you asked?! Why don't you ask when you are going to fuck me just now, huh?! Why don't you try and shove you dick into your ass like there's no tomorrow, then you will know how painful is it!!!"

"Oh, so you don't like doggy style? Hmn, don't worry… we will try another style later until you are… satisfied."

"Huh? Wha-that's not the point, you pervert!! And what do you meant by 'later'?!!"

"Hmn, but you are the one who asked for more just now… "Itachi answered bluntly.

"No I didn't!!"

"Is that so? Hmn, then who's the one who moaned and demand to have a third round when I shove my di-"

"All right!! Al right!! Enough of these dirty talks!! I don't want Naru-chan to hear a single word about these when we met!"

"As if he didn't get any from Sasuke…" The raven murmured.

"What did you said just now?" The red head asked as a dangerous smile plastered on his face. Although Itachi can't looked at his face expression but the dark aura around was enough to prove that the red head is pissed.

"Nothing."

"Hmp." Kyuubi huffed as he turned his head to aside childishly.

"Hold on tight, I will be moving faster now." Kyuubi gasped as the said raven 'accidentally' cupped both of his rounded ass cheek and giving them a nice squish before running on full speed, which caused the poor kitsune to hug tightly on him for his life.

"Itacchiii!!!! You are definitely going to get this when we retttuuurrrnnnn!!!!"

* * *

"Sobs… That… sobs… te-teme… sobs… I hat-hate him… rest… rest of my life… "The poor blond muttered between sobs as he walked limply in the middle of nowhere. "And where am I… sobs… I… I miss okasan-sama… sobs… and Kyuu-ani-aniki…" More tears spilled down the soaked face as Naruto rubbed it with the back of his face sloppily.

'_I… what if we can't… sobs… can't find Kyuu-aniki… and Itachi… sobs… tomorrow… sobs… and… and stuck here fo-forever? I am sca-cared…sobs…" _

"_Baka. I am here; I will stay with you…"_

A stab in the fragile heart.

"Liar… Sasuke is a big liar…"

"_There's no but, just don't worry and leave things to me, I swear that I will protect you no matter what…"_

Naruto feel drown, as if he can't breath. Hundreds, thousands of knives stabbed on his fragile heart at the same time.

"I won't believe you… anymore… Uchiha… Sasuke…" He felt like dying as he sited himself under a huge oak tree lifelessly. The man he trusted the most… the man who became his first best friend… the man who vowed to protect him… how could he… how could he did such things to him?!!

The blond prince continues to blank off until a light tap on his right shoulder brings him back to the reality.

"Em, miss… are you alright?" The said blond quickly turned backwards in response as a soft but masculine voice rang in his sensitive ears.

"I… I am fine…" Naruto blinked as he looked at the hazy image of a taller male in front of him. Rubbing his swollen eyes slightly, Naruto tilted his head upwards to have a better look of the stranger. He had pale creamy skin with long silver hair which he tied into pony tail. The male wore rounded spectacles that framed his slightly narrowed eyes which were a shade of light blue nicely. But what confused Naruto the most is that cloak he is wearing.

_'Why is he wearing that thick cloak while it's so warm and humid here? What a weird guy…'_

"It would be rude, but may I ask why are you wondering alone deep in the forest? It's kind of danger for a lady, you know?" The silver haired male smile lightly as he kneeled down so that he is at the eye level with the blond.

"I am a male." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Eh? Oh, I apologize, but it's just that…" The taller male smiled sheepishly with an apology look.

"I… I know, I am used to it…" Naruto sighed as he returned a bitter smile.

"So, back to the question… you have some business here? Mr-"

"Just call me Naru."

"Oh, fine, Naru-kun." The taller male raised an eyebrow curiously as flash of happiness reflected from those deep pools of azure orbs.

_'Naru-kun? He is the first person who pronounced my name by using 'kun' instead of 'chan'!! He must be a good person and can be trusted!!'_

"Em… actually my brother and I and also Sa… I mean some friends came here for hunting… but we were separated and now I am lost…" Naruto muttered sadly as the images of the raven flashed trough his mind before shaking the thoughts away.

"Oh, well, if you don't mind, my partners are just around the corner, it would be our pleasure if you join us at lunch…"

"Eh? Really?" The prince asked as he looked at the taller male with his huge, slightly swollen orbs.

"Ya, of course."

"Ok!"

"Oh, how rude am I that I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Kabuto." Kabuto inwardly smirks as he looked at the oblivious blond. _'Hmn, this is easier then I thought…you have to blame yourself for trusted people so easily, Prince Naruto...'_

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

(1) In Japanese, tsuki means moon. Naru-chan gave him this name since he had a moon-like simbol on top of his forehead...

(2) Although most of you knew what this mean but just to ensure... 'itai' means 'ouch' or pain.

Alright it's all for this chapter and pleaseeeee review!!! On the other, did ya all have a rough idea the real indentity of that fox aka Tsuki? Hint: he is definately not Kyuubi!!

Ja ne.

Uchiha Tsuki.


End file.
